1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems related to wireless telephony. More particularly, the invention relates to transmission leakage cancellation systems and methods for remote units.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless telephone systems often employ Distributed Antenna Systems (“DAS”) throughout a region having multiple remote units. Each of the remote units typically has a transmission and receiving antenna which are physically separated in order to isolate the antennas. In other applications, the antennas may not be sufficiently isolated such that the signal transmitted from the transmitting antenna appears on the receiving antenna as a transmission leakage signal. This transmission leakage signal detrimentally affects the performance of remote units.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the performance of remote units.